Blue Mermaid
by slolpop 1234
Summary: Shinichi save the prince of Ekode, KAITO! Now Kaito is madly in love with Shinichi but Shinichi is mermaid and there a evil witch that's want Kaito. What will Shinichi do?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DCMK. _(sorry if there any error. )_**  
**

* * *

_**BLUE MERMAID.**_

"SHINICHI!"

"Kaa-san I'm not going." stated 17 year old Shinichi Kudou glancing to his mother Yukiko Kudou. Shinichi was a teen _merman_ and popular high school detective in Teitan high. His beautiful blue tail match his ocean color eyes and his neat black hair was the main reasons why he was so popular.

"Shin-chan but the kids love you." pouted Yukiko using her puppy eyes on Shinichi. "Shin-chan plwease~"

"No way Kaa-san!" shouted Shinichi.

"You know the detective boys looks up to you!" said Yukiko.

It been a year when Shinichi first the detective boys and its all was because of Shiho_._ She was one of the guardians for the detective boys but she well got sick mostly because of Shinichi, so he had take of care the detective boys for the a week. Yet its wasn't that bad but still they were trouble.

"Fine Kaa-san, you win!" busted Shinichi.

"The detective boys are waiting at underwater cave." smiled Yukiko.

* * *

Ayumi sighed. "She's late again."

"Lady Kudou always late." told the chubby green tail mer-boy.

"Genta! She's Shinichi-san's Kaa-san." told the red tail mer-boy.

"Mitsuhiko is right." agreed Ayumi flipping her pink tail.

"I see someone!" shouted Genta pointing to a something blue.

"LADY KUDOU!"

"No, it's me Shinichi." answered the teen merman.

"Shinichi-san what are you doing." flushed Mitsuhiko.

"It's because of my kaa-san being too lazy to do her own work." answered Shinichi.

"So you're going take us to the surface world!" grinned Genta.

"No, you guys are too young and you just going to see the sky." stated Shinichi.

The detective boys sighed as they swam to the surface.

* * *

"BAKAITO!" screamed Lady Aoko.

"Something wrong Aoko-chan." asked 17 year old Prince Kaito of Ekoda.

"You know what wrong, prince Kaito." told Sir Hakuba. "You turn down Lady Sonoko in a second."

"She wasn't my type." answered Kaito.

"But Kaito you must have a fiance." cried Aoko.

"Why?"

"You're the prince, Bakaito!"

Sir Hakuba sighed, it's was third time this week prince Kaito had reject other fiance. After two months of sailing in search for a fiance, no luck.

"Sir Hakuba!" shouted the Capetian.

"Is something wrong." asked Hakuba.

"I-It's the SEA WITCH!"

"What!"

Hakuba ran across the deck and spotted Akako the sea witch. The sea witch was evil woman who steal men's heart and was madly in love with Kaito.

"Take Lady Aoko and Prince Kaito to safety." ordered Hakuba.

"Well, hello Sir Hakuba." smiled Akako.

"Akako, how dare you come near Prince Kaito again." shouted Hakuba.

"Still jealousy Sir Hakuba, that I have eyes on the prince." smirked Akako.

"Why you-"

"Listen Sir Hakuba, I didn't came to play but my pet in the other hand."

"AH! SEA CREATURE!" yelled one of the crews member.

"Good luck Sir Hakuba, you'll need it." laughed Akako as she disappeared.

Hakuba dashed back to his origin spot and faced the sea creature. But sadly Hakuba was too last, the sea creature quickly grabbed Prince Kaito as it drove into the sea.

"Kaito!" sobbed Aoko as she watched helpless as the crews called for help.

"Lady Aoko don't worry, we'll find Kaito." said Sir Hakuba to the crying lady.

"Do you promise." asked Aoko.

"I promise."

* * *

"Hey, Shinichi-san is that a sea creature." asked Mitsuhiko pointing to a lager beast.

"Yeah, it is." answered Shinichi with out thinking.

"Do you think its friendly." wondered Ayumi.

"Hey, what is its holding." questioned Genta.

"Its look the a human." told Mitsuhiko.

Shinichi stared at the sea creature and Mitsuhiko and Genta were right, The sea creature was holding a human.

"I don't think its friendly." said Shinichi.

"What do we do Shinichi-san." gasped Ayumi.

"You three go to town tell there a sea creature but don't tell them about the human, got it." told Shinichi.

Detective Boys nodded and swam toward the town.

"Sea Creature! Over here!" shouted Shinichi.

The sea creature gave awful screamed to Shinichi.

"Bad boy drop the human now." ordered Shinichi.

Sea creature screamed again.

"Drop it, now."

Sea creature let go of the human and gave a small whined.

"Good boy, now stay." told Shinichi as he grab the human and swam to the surface.

* * *

Shinichi lay the human on near by beach then stared at the human. The human was a boy same aged as Shinichi and look-alike Shinichi too. He was breathing that was good but Shinichi can't leave him alone what if he forget who he was or maybe he wasn't from here.

_'What could I do.'_

* * *

**A/N; I want to make a one-shot but too late and reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Mermaid**

Part 2

Akako growled, once again she had fell to capture the prince.

Akako stared at the her sea creature. "Tell me, who took the prince."

The sea creature shook its head.

Akako cruse under her breathed. "Will I destroyed you!"

"Having trouble Akako-chan."

"Lady Sonoko, what are you doing here?" Lady Sonoko was former witch but used all her power on a love spell. She was also Akako was closest friend and Akako only friend.

Lady Sonoko sighed. "Prince Kaito reject me."

Akako smirked. "Who will want you as a bride."

"Well, I don't lost Prince Kaito in the sea."

Akako evilly glared at Lady Sonoko.

"S-Sorry."

"I'll find and make him my slave." told Akako. "And no one will stop me."

"Really Akako-chan, can you chase some one else."

"No, his mine."

* * *

Kaito open his eye and slowly stood up. He looked around at the quiet beach. _'I remember being capture huge squid-like creature.' _Kaito thought. Maybe someone save him and abandoned him on the beach with no worry.

Kaito shook his head he need to know where he was.

Something started move at a near by rock, Kaito decided to check it out.

* * *

Shinichi began shaking, the boy was coming near him, if someone see a mermaid ever than the whole specie would be in danger. The footsteps came closer then stop.

_'Is he gone?' _Shinichi shook his head, he should go home.

"Hi, there."

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Shinichi as he just saw his life flash before his eyes.

"It's okay." told the boy gently.

"Who are you?" asked Shinichi.

"Well, I'm prince Kaito of Ekoda and who's may you be?" asked the prince.

Shinichi blinked. "I'm Shinichi."

"What a lovely name for someone beautiful like you."

_'He's a idiot.'_ thought Shinichi. "Ekoda is west from and only take 1 hour by foot."

"Thank you." smiled Kaito.

"Your welcome, your highest."

"Call me Kaito, Shin-chan."

Shinichi blinked. "Kaito."

"That's my name don't wear its out." grinned Kaito.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Bye, baro."

"You're so mean, Shin-chan." told Kaito.

"And you're so childish." told Shinichi as he hit Kaito with his tail.

"Y-You have a TAIL." shrieked Kaito.

* * *

Ran and Shiho stood in front of the detective boys and both girl seen to be very mad.

"Genta, where's Shinichi?" asked Shiho.

Genta blinked nervously. "Shinichi? Hey Mitsuhiko, do you know anyone named Shinichi."

"N-no Genta, how about you Ayumi? replied Mitsuhiko.

Ran stared at Ayumi. "Ayumi, where's Shinichi?"

Ayumi look at two young woman. "There was a human and Shinichi took the human to the surface!"

Ran and Shiho stared at each other.

"I'll go look for Shinichi." told Ran.

"And I'll take the kids back to miss Kudou's house." told Shiho.

And they went their own way.

* * *

"So you're a mermaid."

"I'm merman!" shouted Shinichi.

"Whatever, so there underwater worlds that no one knows." said Kaito.

Shinichi nodded.

"And I'm the only human who know this."

Again Shinichi nodded.

Kaito stared at Shinichi then his tail, Kaito had a fear for fish but Shinichi was so beautiful.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone." asked Shinichi with pleading eyes.

Kaito blushed. "I promise."

Shinchi sighed. "Thank you, Kaito."

_'He's so beautiful.'_ Kaito reached and touched the merman's tail.

"Kaito, I think you should go home." told Shinichi.

Kaito blinked then blushed. "Y-Yea, Shinichi can you waiting for me."

Shinichi blinked. "What?"

Kaito blushed ever hard. "Promise, we'll met again."

"Okay, I promise."

"This isn't good-bye, Shin-chan." said Kaito as he ran away.

* * *

Shinichi swam back to town and spotted Ran by the rocks.

"Yo, Ran."

"Shinichi, I was so worry." cried Ran as hugged the detective.

"Ran, What are you talking about." said Shinichi nervously.

"Are you dumb, what if a human kidnap you." said Ran softly.

"H-Human?!"

Ran started deep into Shinichi's eyes with blank face. "Where's the human, Shinichi?"

Shinichi blinked. "They didn't tell you, did they."

"Yes, the detective boys did tell me and Shiho."

Shinichi gaze at Ran then made a **swam **for it.

"Shinichi Kudou!" shouted Ran as the two swam around the town.

* * *

**A/N; Yo, I'm back in action and reviews please!**


End file.
